


Riverdale Kids

by ceciliarose99



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Aunt Toni, Cuddles, Daddy jughead, Fluff, Non-Sexual Spanking, Other, Punishment, Riverdale, Spanking, Uncle Moose, archie and jughead, archie/jughead married, aunt betty, aunt cheryl, aunt veronica, daddy archie - Freeform, married, papa jughead - Freeform, uncle chuck - Freeform, uncle kevin, uncle reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliarose99/pseuds/ceciliarose99
Summary: Stories about the kids of riverdale couples, mostly jughead and archierequests are open if you want to see a certain scenario





	Riverdale Kids

~

 

"Kate c'mon time for bed." Papa called down the hall.

I didn't want to go to bed, so I ignored him.

 

"C'mon baby, let's get you ready." He came into the doorway of the playroom.

I didn't reply, just kept playing with the register in front of me.

 

"Kate."

 

I didn't reply.

He looped his hands around my middle from behind and I squirmed away.

 

"It's bedtime."

 

"No." I groaned.

 

"I better not be hearing you give Papa trouble in there." Daddy called through the hall and Papa looked at me amused.

He picked me up and I wrinkled my eyebrows.

 

"I don't wanna go to bed."

 

"You never wanna go to bed." He mimicked me.

He walked down the hall and met Daddy in the living room, giving me a look.

 

"Lemme guess, you don't wanna go to bed?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

I pouted and they laughed.

 

"I'll go make your babas while Papa gets you in some jamas." Daddy kissed my head and I still pouted.

 

"I don't want jamas." I whined and felt a sharp smack on my bum.

 

"Do you want spanks?" Daddy asked raising his eyebrows.

 

"No." I immediately put both hands over my bum.

 

"Then I better not hear one more word about not wanting to go to bed. Behave yourself." He scolded, walking to the kitchen.

 

I stuck my lip out and Papa took me to my room.

 

"Cheer up lovey, the sooner you go to bed the sooner you wake up to go to the aquarium tomorrow." He squished my cheeks in an effort to cheer me up.

 

I nodded and he zipped my up in footie pajamas. He took out my two pigtails and kissed my forehead.

I cuddled into him and he carried me out to the kitchen where Daddy was waiting with my blanket and a bottle.

I leaned over to him and he laughed as he caught me and I snuggled up to him.

They were both very strict, it took a lot to get Papa angry though. But Daddy would smack me anywhere or anytime. And if I was disrespectful to one of them, the other would come down on me hard. Papa only really punished me at the serious stuff.

 

~

 

I woke up to Daddy giving me kisses which tickled a lot.

I immediately started giggling and he scooped me up.

 

"Good morning my love." He hugged me tightly.

 

"Morning Daddy." I smiled.

 

"Ready for breakfast? Papa made pancakes."

 

"Yeah!"

 

He carried me out and Papa smiled as we walked in.

 

"Morning lovey, have a nice sleep?"

 

"Yeah Papa." I rubbed my eyes and Daddy strapped me into the highchair.

He came by and placed a kiss on my temple and a plate of cut up pancakes on the tray.

 

"Thank you." I yawned and started to eat.

 

"Do you want milk or juice babydoll?" Daddy said getting his mug from the cupboard and pouring in coffee.

 

"Juice please."

He got out a sippy cup and filled it up, the. placed it on my tray.

"Thank you."

 

Daddy and Papa talked and sipped coffee and ate pancakes.

Papa drank black coffee, Daddy just put milk in his.

Daddy liked syrup on his pancakes but Papa only liked jam or fruit, he didn't like sugary sweet things that much. I liked syrup and fruit, they always say I'm the little blend of both of them.

I happily ate breakfast while they chatted and as we all finished Papa wiped my face clean with a wet cloth.

He scooped me up and peppered my face with little kisses and I giggled.

Papa took me for a cuddle on the couch for a bit and watched the news, Daddy came with a baba and laid down with Papa on him who was holding me. Papa cradled me in between them and held the bottle in place.

The TV went on about the weather while they both played with my hair as I nursed the bottle. The news ended and a talk show came on, but I was just cuddled into Papa.

 

"Wanna go get ready so we can go see the fish?" Daddy asked

 

"Yeah Daddy! I wanna go see the fish and the mermaids!" I sat up and Daddy smiled.

 

"Let's go get changed." He threw me up in the air a bit and gave me a fat kiss on the cheek.

He took me to my room and changed me into a baggy sweatshirt and little leggings underneath. Then he sprayed down my curly hair with water and combed through it with his fingers, and put it up in a high ponytail.

 

"Okay you can go play for a minute while Daddy and Papa get ready." He set me down in the play room and I immediately went to the play kitchen in the corner.

I got lost in my own mind, while moving the food around and setting up the table.

 

"You ready babygirl?" Daddy asked from the door, Papa behind him.

I turned and bounced over.

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Papa laughed and picked me up. "We gonna go see the fish?"

 

"Yeah and the sharks." I started playing with the zipper on his jacket.

 

"And the sharks." He repeated and nuzzled into me. "How'd Papa get so lucky huh?"

 

"Lucky how?" I asked

 

"I have you and your Daddy, that's how, I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

 

I just wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into him.

I felt Daddy hug him too they kissed.

 

"Let's go my loves." Daddy said and Papa carried me to the car.

I got buckled into my seat and Daddy drove.

They held hands the whole ride and I watched out the window and listened to what they played on the stereo.

We finally pulled up and I was excited.

They walked fast and bought tickets, I didn't look up until we were inside.

We walked up an escalator and into the actual aquarium. There was only one or two other families there.

 

"The fish Daddy!" I pointed over to the tanks

 

"Go see them baby." He laughed and Papa set me down. I was pressed up against the glass, watching them all swim around.

 

We saw eels, jellyfish, sea turtles, manta rays, scary sharks, and all types of fish, they even had whale sharks. I was walking holding one of their hands the whole time, unless I was on their shoulders to see better.

We were nearing the end, and came up to the big wall of glass that showed mermaids swimming around with turtles and manta rays and fish.

I let go of Papa's hand and ran over.

 

"Kate!" He called but I was already up against the glass.

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and a sting on my thigh.

 

"Ow." I turned and saw Papa's mad face.

 

He pulled me away to the nearby bathroom which was never a good sign. As soon as he shut the door he started.

 

"Katerina that was very naughty and dangerous." He scolded, smacking my bum hard again.

 

"I just wanted to see the mermaids." I shifted from one foot to the other.

 

"You and I have had multiple talks about walking away from Daddy and I in public, and you know that is never a good excuse."

 

"But no one else is here." I half whined.

 

"Do you want to go home? I will take you home right now and put you in bed."

 

"No Papa."

 

"You've earned yourself some spanks, come here." He shook his head

 

"No Papa!" I tried to get away but he caught me by the middle and set me over his knee.

 

"Don't you try and run away now you know that gets you more." He said, pulling down my leggings as he began to pop my bum.

 

"You know not to ever walk away from us. It's dangerous no matter what. You also know not to argue. You earned this trip for good behavior and then as soon as you get a reward you do this?"He lectured, making sure every spot was covered.

 

Papa spanked harder than Daddy did.

 

"Sorry Papa." I cried.

He pulled my leggings up and held my face so I was looking at him.

 

"I absolutely did not raise you to be disobedient and naughty. I expect more from you when you earn a reward or they'll be gone. Understand me?" He scowled.

 

"Yes Papa." I hiccuped.

He sighed and pulled me in a hug, with his hand on the back of my head.

 

"I can't lose you lovey, you gotta stay with us." He whispered

 

"I will, I'm sorry Papa." I clung to him.

He lifted me up and took me back out where Daddy sighed too.

 

"Sorry Daddy."

He kissed my head, and Papa held me for a while as I calmed down.

 

"Go see the mermaids lovey." Papa smiled and set me down at the glass.

One of them swam up to me and I was enchanted.

Soon enough we were done with the whole aquarium and it was nearly lunch time.

Daddy had someone take a picture of all of us at the big entrance and we walked to the car. They had taken a lot of pictures the whole time, like they always did.

I got buckled into my seat again and they started to drive.

 

"Did you have a good time babygirl?" Daddy asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror.

 

"Yeah Daddy. Thank you."

 

"You're welcome baby, do you want some lunch?"

 

"Uh-huh."

 

We pulled up to a restaurant and they had me pick between a sandwich, mac and cheese or chicken noodle soup. I chose the soup and it came with fruit and bread.

The drive back seemed longer than usual and I started falling asleep.

 

"Oh sleepy." Papa cooed as he lifted up from my seat.

I yawned and got carried inside, my shoes taken off, and got put in bed, with two kisses of corse.

 

~

 

Daddy woke me up and took me out to the living room, and sat on the couch.

 

"Wanna see the pictures from today?" He asked and I nodded

He pulled up Instagram and showed me the pictures he posted and that Papa posted.

We went through the pictures on his phone and he talked about them what we did that day while I fully woke up.

I was content, listening to his stories and looking at the pictures, while sucking on my fingers.

He shut off his phone and looked down at me.

 

"Get those fingers out of your mouth." He laughed, but you heard the sternness in his voice, and I just hid my face into him. "You know how I feel about you sucking on your fingers." He tugged on my arm and pulled them out of my mouth.

I stayed quiet and he rubbed my back.

 


End file.
